Mortal Kombat War Stories
by noobsaibotvsscorpion
Summary: A story that follows mortal kombat one and two but reimagend with new twist and deep character development. After the tournaments are over the story will go in new and interesting direction that will spam many realms and includes many of your favourite characters.


Before we get to the story i just wanted to thank for taking the time to read and would welcome any feedback and comments i will try to awsner as many question as possible as well but I'm new so bare with me

I also wanted to say i know my grammer is not the best but i wrote this to the best of my abilities and I know it may be hard to read but please try to overlook it as I think this story could be amazing. However if it bothers people to much I will of course remove the story from the site many thanks

chapter one Raiden

Boom the sound of thunder roared through the air and electricity shoot over the night sky when suddenly there was a blinding blue flash and a single bolt of lighting shoot down and struck the pathway outside the wu shi academy and where the bolt vanished stood Lord raiden.

Raiden stood there in the pouring rain for what felt like 5 minutes and gathered his thought before he turned his back towards the wu shi academy and made his way towards the long sloping path leading towards the sky temple. There was a lot of matters to take care of now that the terms have been set for next mortal kombat tournament.

As he slowly made he way towards the sky temple the monks standing guard outside opened the large double doors for him and bowed down to him he gave them a slight nod and as he passed through the archway he was meet by fujin and and master Bo rai cho.

Greetings Lord raiden fujin said

So I take it the term have been set Lord raiden Bo rai cho said as he took a massive sip of wine from his flask satchel with a grim look on his face.

They have raiden answered and we must start preparing straight away there is no time to waste if we lose this tournament then

Earthrealm is doomed fujin finished for him.

Raiden know all to well what was at stake in this tournament earthrealm had lost the last nine tournament and if they lost this one then they would be open to an invasion from outworld and eventually shoa khan would merge this realm into his and earthrealm would be finished but raiden as protector of earthrealm would do everything in his power to stop that from happening.

So shall I go and get the brothers Bo rai cho asked.

Yes raiden said we shall pick the white lotus chosen fighter right now as I have to leave at first light to gather our other defenders where are they.

At the wu shi academy training.

Do you think they are ready Lord raiden they are both very young and not had enough time training to prepare them for what's ahead fujin said

Year but they are both extremely talated in the arts of mortal kombat and earthrealm best hope Bo rai cho replied proudly

Raiden was not concerned if they were ready after all they had learned everything they possibly could in their twenty five years and had been trained by Bo rai cho all their lives they had even had training session with raiden and fujin and they both posses the powers that are rarely given to the humans.

He was more concerned with how to pick between 2 brothers who should be one of earthrealms defenders if he did not make that promise were he would pick both to represent earthrealm but their can only be one white lotus fighter so who to pick.

One brother the older of the two is calm minded eager to train and learn as much and as fast as he can and he reminded raiden of earthrealm last champion but that is hardly surprising given he is the decendent of earthrealm last champion nine mortal kombat tournaments ago and is even named after him.

The younger brother of the two and perhaps the slightly more skilled is over confident in his abilities and can even sometimes be rash and careless but given what is at state it may not be as easy as picking the more skills it may come down to picking the one who can handle the pressure that comes with being one of earthrealm defender and carrying the entire fate of a realm on his shoulders.

Bring them to to central chamber Bo rai cho we shall make our decision there raiden said.

Very well raiden I shall be right back he replied as he took another huge swallow of wine and with that he turned and left the sky temple.

So lord raiden tell me what are the emperor terms

Fujin asked as they both turned and and starting walking.

Shao kahn has named shang tsung island as the battleground for the tournament raiden answered.

Thats hardly surprising given outworld last nine victories have been on that island they know the ins and outs of that place fujin said

They do raiden agreed but what is surprising is that he has stated he wants eight kombantants in this tournament.

Are you sure raiden fujin asked it always been three warriors from both realms plus the champion

The elderly spoke very clearly fujin shoa kahn is desperate to win he wants no mistake. The problem we have is that we don't have eight kombantant I have scouted four warriors outside of the white lotus that gives us five if they agree raiden finished.

Raiden maybe the white lotus monks can fill the gaps and fujin began.

I will not send humans who don't have powers Raiden cut him off and fujin could tell by his tone that was the end off it.

But can we win with just five warriors fujin asked.

We may have to Raiden replied I will try and gather more in what little time we have left but even raiden knows that finding humans with powers is nearly impossible as most tend to hide them.

They had reached their destination and as they both entered the central chamber Raiden turned fujin asked him he would fill Bo rai cho in on the terms of the tournament and he would fill the white lotus warrior in on it as well .

They both fell silent no doubt lost in thought and waited about fifteen minutes before the door opened and Bo rai cho entered with the brothers following close behind.

Let us begin said raiden he turned to the brothers and asked them do you both know why you are here

They both nodded but he explained anyway

the next mortal kombat is upon on us In four weeks time we will leave for shang tsung island and fight for earthrealms safety now you both were chosen to train for this tournament but only one of you will become an earthrealm defender he finished

Why can't we both be Lord raiden the younger brother asked.

Because these are the rule raiden snapped he would not break his promise he silently though as the young man fell silent by his anger.

Now we will pick fujin, Bo rai cho and myself will each vote for one of you the person with most wins

Who do you pick Bo rai cho raiden asked as he turned towards him

I think you are both ready for this he began however my choice is based on who is the more skilled fighter there for my choice is liu kang.

And who do you pick fujin raiden asked

I unlike Bo rai cho believe you are both not ready however we must choose now and also disagree on who is the more skilled fighter there for I pick the older more experienced fighter kung lao.

Raiden had still not made up his mind and as he looked from kung loa and liu kang the brothers waited readly for his decision when non came liu kang stepped forward and said

forgive me Lord raiden but why not let me and my brother settle this between us.

Kung lao waited a brief moment then stepped forward and said

I agree Lord raiden let us settle who should be earth realm defender.

Raiden though about it for a moment and then realised that he would not be able to choose between them all the pass white lotus defenders were single born with no competion so they were picked automatically and he also knows that if he picks one he could be sending that person to death so he agrees

Very well raiden said in two weeks from now we will settle which one of you will become an earthrealm defender in mortal kombat


End file.
